Yo los voy a proteger
by Maiapop-chan
Summary: Mikan esta en Hablidad Peligrosa y la amenazan con maltrar a sus seres queridos incluyendo a Natsume que esta en coma por una mision. Mikan nunca supo que tenia una prima y ella ira a la Academia ¿Podra Mikan ahora, con la ayuda de su prima, derrotar al ESP? ¿Podra Natsume salir de la coma justo a tiempo para ayudar a Mikan? Disfruten!
1. Mi vida en Gakuen Alice

**Hola a todos! Aui yo eh traido una segunda historia! Esta se llama ''Yo los voy a proteger''. Espero que sea de su agrado y les guste esta historia! Gracias por siempre ayudarme en mi otra historia! esta historia se las dedico a:**

**FloorCita**

**Sakura Aldana**

**Nekomini**

**Ivette-chan n.n**

**Issi2332**

**Suiseiseki2003**

**Y nada mas ni nada menos que tambien A...**

**Anilec! (ella es mi BFF!)**

**Gracias a estas chicas supe que si soy buena escribiendo y gracias a ellas escribire esta historia y dos mas! Muchas gracias chicas! Y gracias tambien a ustedes por leer esta historia!Que la disfruten!**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Yo:Bueno bueno bueno! Aqui yo! Con mi segunda Historia!**

**Mikan: Te felicito Maia-chan! Enorabuena!**

**Natsume: Devalde la felicitas! Si no es mas que una cabeza hueca!**

**Yo: Natsume! Que te pasa?! Almenos di algo lindo que comienza esta historia!**

**Natsume: No dire nada lindo porque estoy en coma ¬¬.**

**Yo: ... No te creas con tu papel ahora ¬¬**

**Mikan: Ya basta chicos! Que estan haciendo impacientes a los lectores!**

**Yo y Natsume: Esta bien... **

**Natsume: No pelearemos mas... con una condicion**

**Mikan: ¿Cual?**

**Yo: que hagas los agradescimientos!**

**Mikan: Em... uh... um... buno... creo.**

**Natsume: Dale! Hazlo!**

**Mikan: Um... Maia-chan no es dueña de Gakuen Alice. Ni mucho menos dueña de nosotros... la unica persona a la cual ella es dueña es Mi...**

**Yo: Corte! Corte! Mikan! Casi le dices a todos sobre mi persionaje especial!**

**Mikan: Ups! Lo siento Maia-chan!**

**Yo: No importa... pero espero que eso no te salga de la boca l final de este capitulo...**

**Mikan: O-okey!**

**Yo: esta bien! Okey lectores, fanaticos y adictos de Gakuen Alice, llego el momento e leer esta historia!**

**Natsume:*tos, tos* y los novatos tambien**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Natsume: Okey! Okey sigue!**

**Yo: grax! Que se diviertan**

* * *

Hecho por: Maiapop-chan

**Yo los voy a proteger.**

**Capítulo 1: Mi vida en Gakuen Alice (Medio prologo ^.^U)**

Hola. Yo soy Mikan Yukihara. Mi cabello es castaño claro unos centímetros después de mis hombros, mis ojos son color miel. Tengo 13 años y eh estado en esta academia desde los 3 años… Para mi yo no puedo llamar a este lugar como un hogar, y menos porque estoy en la clase de Habilidad Peligrosa. Si quieren saber cuáles son mis alices pues son: anulación, robo, copeo e inserción, hasta ahora la chica con más alices propios (que no son copiados o insertados) en toda la Academia… aunque realmente me importa un pepino eso, porque eso hace que me den misiones.

Soy estrella especial, y como pueden ver una chica un poco fría y madura, aunque también puedo ser muy cariñosa e infantil. Mi vida en esta academia ha sido depresiva, y más por cómo Persona y el ESP me hacen hacer misiones, aunque las misiones de Persona no son tan difíciles para que puedes llegar a la muerte, no, las de él son fáciles, pero las del ESP si son difíciles, una vez estuve inconsciente y en coma por una semana. Digamos, no fue muy agradable eso, ya que mi boca se quedó pastosa y me costaba moverme. Antes, Persona era una persona que yo desconfiaba mucho, pero ahora, es como si él fuera para mí un hermano mayor. Él es uno de las pocas personas que deposito mi confianza en ellos.

En este mismo momento voy yendo al hospital para ver cómo está mi compañero y si ya está consiente. Hace 2 días, tuve una misión con él, una de las que el ESP da. Teníamos que infiltrarnos en un edificio sacar la información que tenían sobre como debilitar la barrera que cubre la academia y salir antes de que supieran que hemos venido. Yo estaba segura que esta misión iba a salir todo bien, pero eso no fue lo que paso.

**Flashback**

-''Mikan! Ya tenemos que irnos. Estoy escuchando voces en el pasillo''- susurra un joven muy guapo de pelo azabache y ojos carmesí acercándose a la bella joven de cabello color castaño claro con ojos con ojos color miel

-''Ya Natsume! Tranquilízate!''-responde esta chica de la misma forma: en susurro

-''No! Sabes que Mikan! Solo apaga la pantalla no la computadora y vámonos ya!''- le dijo el esta vez enojándose, él estaba un poco preocupado por las voces que se acercaban, el en este momento estaba temiendo lo peor.

-''No hace falta Natsume! solo espe… KYAAAAAA!''- grito la chica al susto cuando escucho el sonido de una pistola. Cerró los ojos pero nunca sintió nada, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien cayó de cansancio encima de ella.

-''Natsume! Natsume! Respóndeme!''- grito la chica oji-miel desesperada, ella quería que solo fuese un mal sueño, solo eso, no quería que justo EL tenía que haber recibido la bala. Ella estaba llorando en su interior, para afuera solo mostraba una mirada seria en la que sus ojos mostraban tristeza notable, no brillaban, solo que se notaba que estaba triste.

-''Porque no fui yo! ¡PORQUE!''- gritaba la chica mientras se tele transportaba al lugar donde lo esperaba su tutor, Persona. Automáticamente cuando vio a la oji-miel teniendo encima de ella al oji-carmesí inconsciente, rápidamente se fue en su auxilio y lo llevo junto con ella al hospital, ambos pensando lo peor.

**Fin del Flashback**

De repente siento como una lagrima roda por mi mejilla, rápidamente me la quito y miro a mi alrededor para ver si alguien me vio, pero me sorprendí con saber que estaba en el hospital, y yo que pensaba que seguía en el bosque este. Me acerque a la habitación 410 y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azul cielo, muy parecidos a los de un zafiro, que traía en su brazo izquierdo un conejo y con el otro brazo lo acariciaba. El chico se da la vuelta al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, se topa con mi mirada y me sonríe.

-''Hola, Sakura-san''-me saluda y vuelve a sonreír

-''Hola, Ruka-pyon…''-dije sin tantos ánimos por el recuerdo-''Natsume… ¿ya despertó?''

Cuando hice la pregunta la sonrisa de Ruka desapareció y miro hacia la ventana -''No, todavía no despertó… eh escuchado que la bala que le tiraron tenia veneno y que ahora está en coma…'' al escuchar eso tuve un dolor muy fuerte que salía de allí, de lo más profundo de mi corazón, un nudo se me ato en la garganta y una serie de culpabilidad salía de mí, en este momento, me sentía muy mal. Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar, y una series de lágrimas salieron, no un llanto, solo lágrimas de eterna tristeza, una tristeza demasiado triste. Al sentir como salían la lágrimas, me di media vuelta, no quería seguir estando en ese lugar donde todo fue culpa mía, todo por no querer hacer caso a Natsume… todo por mi… Salí corriendo, hacia mi dormitorio, no quería ver a nadie con esta cara que tengo ahora, entre al edificio de 5 estrellas, luego iba a entrar a mi habitación pero antes, me fije en la puerta de Natsume que estaba enfrente de mi habitación. Note que la puerta estaba abierta, y entre… Lo primero que me percate fue un sobre que había en el escritorio de Natsume. Al comienzo creí que era una carta, pero no. Era una ficha en la que había información de una chica. Supe que era chica porque en una parte decía: género: femenino y ''Femenino'' que digamos no sería un varón, solo una mujer es ''Femenina''. Lo único que decía era:

Género: Femenino

Edad: 13

Alices: Anulación, robo, copeo, inserción y creación.

Nada más… realmente no decía nada más… me parecía extraño… creo que almenos debe tener el nombre de la chica por ahí o si va a venir a la academia o lo que sea. Y además, me sorprende que tenga todos los Alices que tengo, más uno que no conozco… realmente no entiendo… Salí de la habitación de Natsume sin antes poner devuelta la ficha en su sobre. Salí de su habitación, entre en la mía, subí las escaleras y me tire en mi cama, pensando en mi culpa de que Natsume este así y de esa chica con los 5 alices. En eso me dormí profundamente. En esa noche, lo raro fue que no haya soñado nada, ni una mínima luz… solo estaba de negro un infinito negro en lo cual escuchaba una voz… era extraño… nunca había escuchado tal voz, en ese momento solo me concentre en escuchar la voz-''Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!''-escuche- ''¿Quién eres tu?''-pregunte-''Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que tienes que de ahora en adelante cuidar mejor que nunca tu vida y la de tus seres queridos''-me dijo aquella extraña voz-''¿Como puedo saber que lo que me dices es sierto?''-le pregunte-''Lo sabras cuando llegue el momento de vernos''-siguio diciéndome esa voz-''¿Y como sabre quien eres tu?''-pregunte con esta vez demaciada curiosidad-''Bueno, si tanto deseas saber mi nombre, te lo dire''-dijo con voz de rendimiento-''Me llamo Mi…''-Me desperté, quede con curiosidad sobre el suño… esa chica… ¿se llamaba Mi, o no pudo completar su nombre? Bueno, realmente tenia y no tenía ganas de ir a las clases pero igual me levante, mire mi reloj… eran las 7:30 asique me fui a ducharme, me cepille los dientes, me puse el uniforme y por ultimo me peine en una coleta de costado alta. Baje abajo para recibir mi desayuno… pero mire la hora… ¡Faltaba nada menos que un minuto! Agarre un pan y rápidamente me tele transporte al salón en mi lugar, y comencé a comer mi pan. Cuando toco la campana entro Narumi- sensei, vestido de un vestido rojo hasta unos 10 centímetros antes de la rodilla con una escote V, en ese momento mi cara era así: O.o! Algunos de los otros estudiantes decían-''Asco! O ¡Que gay es! o ¡Menudo estúpido es este profesor para vestirse como una chica!'' y otros… em… creo que estoy de acurdo con el tercer y el primer comentario… yo no creo que Narumi-sensei sea gay… solo travesti y afeminado.

-''Muy buenos días mis preciosos niños, hoy tendremos una nueva alumna… pasa por favor''

* * *

**Guto mucho, medio o poco?**

**Yo: Acepto tomatazos, cebollazos, zapatonazos, cintarazos y hasta acepto un gracias ^.^!**

**Mikan: Wow... que conmemorable... ¬¬**

**Yo: Mikan... ¬¬**

**Mikan: ¿¡Que!?**

**Yo: nada...**

**Mikan: Uf Bueno comop ya quiero irme de aqui por esta aura escalofriante-dice apuntandome discretamente aunque lo noto- dire esto:**

**_''Gracias a todos los que hayan leido esto! Espero que Maiapop-chan les agrade en esta historia como en otras n.n!''_**

**Yo y Mikan: Ya~Ne~**

* * *

**Recuerden de darme Review si quieren mas caps! Hasta entonces...**

**Sayonara minna-san!**


	2. ¿Quien es Mikuru?

**Nota del autor:**

Ohayou minna-san! Como han estado? Yo muy, pero hiper mega ocupada por mis examenes que terminaron el martes, mi festival de balett (el miercoles) y mi festival de jazz (baile) (el jueves), por eso no tuve ni un poco de tiempo para escribir, porque mi mamá me saca la computadora cuando HAY examenes y ni el mircoles ni el jueves tenia TANTO tiempo para ecribir el cap, ya que el miercoles todo pero TODO el dia tuvimos ensayo de balett, y asi mismo con el jazz!

Bueno, espero que entiendan que estoy re arrepentida y eso, ademas, no tengo tampoco mucho tiempo para este porque yo hago un libro dedicado a mi mejor amiga Celina, que se trata de mi vida personal, lo que yo siento, lo que hago, lo que pienso. Por tal razon tambien tengo que dediarle un tiempo. Asique por favor disculpadme! (si... eh visto mucho mermeid melody antes de los examenes y porque los hania descargado todos los cap y estan en español españa... poreso hablo como una española-paraguaya xD!)

* * *

**Anuncio:**

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece en absoluto porque si fuese asi en ves de tener solo 1 temporada el anime iba a tener 5, 6, 7... INCLUSIVE 8! Y el manga no iba a tener esta parte de que Natsume... ya saben... mue-mue... MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (no pude terminar por la culpa de mi llanto TT^TT)!

Bueno, almenos agradesco demaciado Haguchi Tachibana por haberlo hecho! Muchas gracias Tachibana-sama!

* * *

**En fin... Espero que les guste el capitulo! Sinto mucho el atraso!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es Mikuru?**

**Mikan PDV**

En eso pasa una chica muy hermosa de pelo castaño claro, con ojos azules y una sonrisa un tanto inocente ''Hola, mi nombre es Mikuru Yukihara n.n! Mucho gusto a todos! Espero que pueda llevarme bien con ustedes! ''Con tan solo escucharla se me erizo la piel, y no se porque pero tengo un presentimiento de que ella me dirá algo que realmente me va a asustar… ''Bueno, te sentaras un tiempo al lado de Mikan Yukihara ya que el chico que se sienta allí está en el hospital, Mikan-chan! Levanta la mano!'' dijo y así ice

''Como usted diga, sensei'' dijo ella y camino hacia su asiento, al lado mío.

''Bueno chicos hora libre para que conozcan a Mikuru-chan'' dijo el Narumi-sensei y se fue, dejando a Mikuru con cara de confusa por haberla llamado por su primer nombre sin su permiso, y mas se noto por unos momentos que ella se sorprendio que el profesor sustituto entro temblando en el salón, como si estuviera arriesgando su vida con tan solo hacer eso.

''Yukihara-san, cuáles son tus alices''pregunto un chico (el cual yo conozco muy bien) que tenía corazones en los ojos por ella.

''Ah! Pues mis alices son: anulación, robo, copeo, inserción y creación n.n!''hm? Dijo creación? Me parece conocido ese alice… ya! Que mas da!

''Nos lo puedes demostrar?''pregunto nuevamente el. Bueno obvio que tiene curiosidad porque el día que me pregunto como son y si les podía demostrar a el y a los demas, pero sin nada mas le negué. Yo no quería que el y los otros sepan como funcionan mis alices… bueno almenos no lo iban a saber… hasta hoy.

''Con gusto les muestro'' dijo levantándose de su asiento y yéndose al frente del salón

''Primero les muestro anulación…mm… hay alguien aquí que tiene el alice de levitación? O vuelo?''

''Aquí !''dijo mientras caminaba el mismo chico de cabellos entre castaño y anaranjado ''Tengo el de vuelo''

''Muy bien! Trata de subirme''dijo y el la obedeció, aunque quedo muy asombrado por ni siquiera mover un centímetro ella

''q-que pasa!?''dijo y exclamo todo asustado

''Este es el de anulación, anula todo alice que me quiera atacar o que se quiera usar en mi o en otras personas que yo quiera proteger ''dijo Mikuru con una sonrisa muy bella

''Em bueno ahora robo'' dijo Mikuru

''Ah… ok..'' respondió Kitsuneme-''Pero regrésamelo después, ok?''-dijo

''Ok… mira, ya eh robado tu alice… es esta piedra amarilla… al parecer tiene un toque de naranja…'' dijo ella mientras le muestra la piedra alice ''Ok, ya ice robo ahora inserción…''-dijo mientras le metía la piedra alice. ''Mmmm… ya esta… ice lo que querias que hagas, devolvértelo y también mostre mi alice de incercion… ahora les muestro creación'' dijo mientras se veía estrellitas en sus ojos ''Mmmm… quien es la mejor dibujante aquí?'' pregunto ella, lastima por ella, porque NADIE es bueno o buena dibujando aquí ''Nadie? Bueno, entonces alguien me pasa una hoja con un lápiz?'' dijo y vi que Kitsuneme le pasa una hoja y un lápiz que nose de donde saco ''Ok… todos pueden ver lo que dibuje, verdad?'' dijo mientras mostraba una hoja con el dibujo de una X-Box 360

''Whoa! Sabes dibujar muy bien!'' dijo una chica de cabellos negros corto y un poco ondulado con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, si, de la que hablo es permy…

''Pues esto no es nada comparado con esto'' dijo y cerro los ojos de repente la hoja que ella tenia en su mano se transformo en un verdadero X-Box 360!

''Eso si es ingenio'' dije a lo que Mikuru me sonrio

''Ano… Yukihara-san… puedo llamarte Mikan-chan? Es que… no me parece muy comodo llamar a alguien que tenga mi mismo nombre o apellido…'' dijo y pude ver que tenia un muy leve rubor an sus mejillas que ella trato de ocultar aunque yo igualmente pude ver… tristemente eso me recuerda mucho a Natsume, cuando trata de ocultar su rubor y soy la única que lo sigue notando…

''Solo si yo te puedo llamar Mikuru'' le dije, después de todo a mi tampoco me gusta eso

''Ok'' dijo y preguntó ''¿Alguna otra pregunta?''

''Si! Aquí! ¿Cuál es tu rango de estrella?'' dijo Permy

''Soy Estrella Especial'' dijo con un tono muy tierno que digamos

''Madre mía, ya va la tercera'' dijo un peli naranja-castaño muy parecido a Kitsuneme = Koko

''¿Como? Eh no te entiendo…'' dijo Mikuru

''Pues te digo que sos la tercera persona en toda la academia y en esta clase en tener ese rango, porque hay un chico que tiene estrella especial y esta en esta clase, después Mikan que ya la conoces y por ultmo tu'' solto Koko

''Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién es ese tal chico del cual tanto hablan?'' pregunto

''El es Natsume Hyuuga, un chico muy temido por todos, aunque claro que tiene su propio club de fans por ser tan 'Malo'. Las únicas persona que lo conocen bien es su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi y su novia Mikan Yukihara'' le respondio Koko

''Uh! Ok! n.n'' dijo ''Hey! Minna-san! ¿Puede ser ahora mi turno de hacerles a todos una pregunta?'' pregunto

''Si'' dijeron la mayoría

''¿Como se llaman? n.n'' Pregunto mientras todos caian de espalda (tipo anime) a ndie se les ocurrio decir su nombre y presentarse

''Ohayou Yukihara-san, mi nombre es Sumire Shouda''

''Hotaru Imai''

''Hola Yukihara, me llamo Ruka Nogi''

''Me llamo Yuu Tobita pero todos me dicen linchou''

''Kokoro Yume encantado Mikuru Yukihara''

''Kistuneme Yume hajimemashite Mikuru Yukihara''

''Konnichiwa Yukihara-chan, me llamo Nonoko Ogasawara, espero que podamos ser amigas n.n''

''Konnichiwa Yukihara-san, mi nombre en Anna Umenomiya, espero lo mismo que Nonoko n.n''

''Wakako Usami ¬¬''

Y los otros que no conocemos (luna no esta)…

''Okey, muchas gracias minna!''

'' Hey! Ahora que lo pienso, en que clase de habilidad estas Yukihara-san?'' dijo Linchou. Mikuru trago saliva y trato de sonreir como lo estaba haciendo pero esta le salio medio triste, haciendo pensar a todos que… ''N-no me digas que estas en… ¿¡Habilidad Peligrosa!?'' dijo el casi gritando, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa muy triste y luego camino hasta su lugar y me dijo que tenia que hablar a solas con migo, por lo que le mire con una cara de 'ahora-mismo?'

Y dijo que si, que era urgente entonces me pare y me fui hasta la puerta y le di una mirada de me-sigues-o-no? Y vino y salimos

-**|φ|-**

Nos dirigimos al árbol de cerezo, me sente y ella se sento alado mio ''Pues veras… nadie nunca te conto… ¿sobre que tu tengas una primas?'' dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

''Para tu información eh estado en este colegio desde los 3 años sin siquiera ninguna foto de mis padres ni de ningún familiar asique...'' dije y ahora le miro a los ojos ''¿Cómo quieres que sepa que yo tenga una prima?''

''Pues eso era lo que te quería decir'' dijo tragando saliva ''Y-yo soy tu prima''

En ese momento mis ojos se agrandaron y en lo único que pude pensar era…

¿Será posible…

De que ella…

Sea mi prima…?

**Fin de PDV**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ahora les respondere los comentarios!**

**Ivette-chan: Nah! no hubiera podido sin tu ayuda! Gracias por haberme entendido en ese momento! Muchas gracias Ivette-chan por haber leido este fic y de paso comentar! gracias! **

**Sakura Aldana: Hare lo que pueda para que Natsume salga pronto d ahi! A mi tambien me da mucha tristeza, pero sin el en coma nu hubiera habido historia! Si! La area ez terrible, por suerte ya terminaron las clases! Otra cosa, YO TAMBIEN CREO QUE SOS RE SENTIMENTAL *gritandole a todo el mundo para que TODOS se enteren* hehehe :D espero que sigas leyendo!**

**loubutterfly: Solo una cosa... ¿¡MAMA, COMO ES QUE ESTAS LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS!? me has asustado de muerte con tu comentario (cualquiera que esta leyendo esto que no sea mi mama su msn es loubutterfly por eso escribio asi), solo que no se porque todo tienes que escribir en ingles... bueno esperoque sigas leyendo? mmm... no lo se :P!**

**nekomini: no hay de que! para eso son las amigas! (este ni es el momento de usas esa oracion :P) ten en cuenta que hare lo mas rapido posible para hacer eso! no te preocupes! gracias por comentar!**

**Mia-sakura-himesama: Kusu kusu me hace recordar al chra de rima de Shugo chara xD! No te preocupes no creo que alguien mas llegue a estar herido... veamos con el tiempo que pasa!**

**Valeri-chan: Lo seguire publicando! Cueste lo que cueste! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Mitsu o Natikan (guest o no registrado): No te preocupes hare que sala los mas pronto posible! TQM prima! (si, ella es mi prima :D)**

**angelotaku99a99taioAZ: Si, Mikan ya lo ah besado por eso son novios! y no tenia en mente eso de que el vea el futuro... peo puede ser que lo agregue! vamos a ver como evoluciona esto!**

**eve-tsuki: Obvio esta que la continuare, claro que depende de cuanto reviews mas tenga! Yo tambien espero que se ponga bien (y eso que yo soy la que escribe)! Pues creo que ya sabes quien es la chica misteriosa... no? Ni yo puedo esperarme a mi misma xD! Un abrao grande yo tambien!**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado!**

**Si quieren mas capitulos debo tener al meno reviews mas... depende de mi humor.**

**Pls! pasen a leer mis otras 3 historias y esten atentas a 2 historias mas que hare!**

**Me despido con un beso grande...**

**Maiapop-chan!**


	3. El secuestro y Natsume

**Yo: Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Como han estado? lamento el atrazo! Es que quería que el capitulo sea largo y no más tan corto como siempre Dx! Porfa perdonenme el atraso! Y gracias a todos y todas que me siguen apoyando! Muchísimas gracias!**

**Miki: Maia, Maia... no te hagas la que recive un buquete de rosas por el premio 'la chica que más tardo en hacer un siguinte capitulo de un fanfic' porque no lo heres =.=**

**Yo: Miki! Aveces te odio muchísimo =.=**

**Miki: Pues que buen! ese es mi trabajo! :D**

**Yo: Ash!**

**en otro lugar muy cerca...**

**Mikan: Chi-chicas no se pele-**

**Natsume: Dejalas! es muy entretenido *sentado con palomitas***

**Mikan: Eres un malvado!**

**Natsume: Pues así me quieres dejo sonriendo un poco**

**Mikan: =\\\= *se voltea y se va al camerino***

**Natsume: ¿Pero que dije?**

***de repente se prenden los parlantes del lugar* Mikan: Esto te pasa por ser un argel, Natsume *suena música a todo el volumen, creo que se le rompería el tímpano a cualquiera***

**Natsume: *tapandose los oídos* POLKA BAJA EL VOLUMEN!**

**Mikan-Parlante: que? no te escuuucho...**

**Natsume! QUEEE BAJEEEEES EL VOOOOOOLUUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEN !**

**Mikan: Que baje que?**

**Natsume: QUE HAGO PARA QUE PUEDAS PARAR!**

**Mikian: Pues da los agradescimientos n.n!**

**Natsume: QUE! NI LOCO LO HARÍA**

**Mikan: Entonces no dejare que se apague... ádemas no podras salir ni usar tu alice... use mi anulacion y la habitación esta llaveada jeje!**

**Natsume: BUENO!**

**Mikan: Lo prometes?**

**Natsume: LO PROMETO!**

**Mikan: Bueno... *bajando el volumen...* Hazlo! dale!**

**Natsume: Hn... Los personajes de Gakuen Alice son dueños de tachibana Haguchi y solo Mikuru es de Maiapop-chan juento a la historia... y si algunos no entienden quien es Miki... pues ella es la conciencia de Maiapop-chan...**

**Mikan: Ya es! Hasta la vista a todos! Dale despidete Natsume!**

**Natsume: Tsk... adiós...**

**Mikan: Bien hecho!**

* * *

Hecho por: Maiapop-chan

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Nos dirigimos al árbol de cerezo, me sente y ella se sento alado mio ''Pues veras… nadie nunca te conto… ¿sobre que tu tengas una prima?'' dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

''Para tu información eh estado en este colegio desde los 3 años sin siquiera ninguna foto de mis padres ni de ningún familiar asique...'' dije y ahora le miro a los ojos ''¿Cómo quieres que sepa que yo tenga una prima?''

''Pues eso era lo que te quería decir'' dijo tragando saliva ''Y-yo soy tu prima''

En ese momento mis ojos se agrandaron y en lo único que pude pensar era…

¿Será posible…

De que ella…

Sea mi prima…?

**Fin de PDV**

**Capitulo 3: El secuestro y Natsume**

**Mikan PDV**

En ese mismo momento sentí todos los sentimientos del mundo pasar por mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente… sentía que nadie iba a poder entenderme… nadie… a excepción de él… no, ¡no!, ¡NO!, ¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR COMO SUFRIÓ! En ese momento me pare y salí corriendo a mi velocidad máxima, sentía a una que otra lágrima, caer por mi mejilla y de ahí, salir disparada al aire… como si a anhelos no quiere mi presencia… no aguante más las pesadumbres de esos pensamientos y caí al suelo. Sentía la cara mojada y los que los ojos me ardían. Miré a mi alrededor… al parecer estaba cerca de la casa de Bear… Me paré y camine un poco mientras pensaba tratando de encontrar las posibilidades de que ella sea mi prima… encontraba muchas positivas y muchas negativas, pero las negativas ganaban, con el solo saber de qué tengo una prima, y que ella me reconociera, eso debe significar que yo también debería reconocerla… ¡NO ELLA NO PUEDE SER MI PRIMA NO! Sentía anhelos de gritar! Una muy fuerte desesperación de gritar a todo pulmón al viento a todo que pasara enfrente mío ¡A TODO! Pero no, no pude, mi boca no me responde, siento como si he perdido la voz… como si yo no pudiese comunicarme vía oral… me sentí… muy mal… Ya me basta con que Natsume este en esas condiciones, y ahora que, ¿¡AHORA TENGO UN FAMILIAR!? ¿!NI MUERTA LO CREO¡? ¿¡NO CREO NI EN LA MAS MÍNIMA POSIBILIDAD!?

De eso caigo al suelo y lloro con todas mis fuerzas, como si supiera lo que pasara y el fin del mundo se acerca, lloro desconsoladamente, que no creo que ni una alma, a excepción de él pueden ayudarme en este momento, ni mi preciosa mejor amiga, Hotaru Imai, podrá salvarme de este momento, solo él, puede ablandar mi corazón, solo él, con una mirada ya me comprende, SOLO ÉL, con un mero contacto sabe cómo me siento, solo él…., me entendería…

De la nada, siento como alguien me llama, aun llorando me doy cuenta que son Ruka y Hotaru, pero aún que me seque la cara se podrá ver que lloré, porque mis ojos están rojos… De un momento a otro noté que no me estaban llamando con un tono de 'Te-busque-por-todas-partes' sino un 'Cuidado!' volteé un vez más y de ahí todo se volvía negro, antes de desvanecerme mire a Hotaru y a Ruka quienes eran atacados por otras personas, luego mire la persona que me disparó con un tranquilizante…. No se le podían ver la cara, nada, ni siquiera algo ¡nada!, ¿Tenía que cubrirse la cara con una máscara de estilo cara-completa? Y en ese momento él se acerca a mi oreja y me habla:

''Preciosa, no tengas miedo, te sacaremos de la academia para que nos seas útil asique'' de voz dulce cambio a una con odio y orgullo _''Descansa''_ dijo un tanto grave y de ahí, todo se me hizo negro…

**Fin de PDV**

**Mikuru PDV**

Perseguí todo el camino a Mikan, hasta que la vi caer al suelo, me escondí detrás de unos árboles cuando ella alzó su cara y miró por ahí. Cuando se levantó y se dispuso a caminar la seguí pero lentamente para que no se diera cuanta de mi presencia. En ese mismo instante recordé, que había copeado el alice de la invisibilidad, asique use el alice, y para que no sonaran mis pasos y ella se dé cuenta de que la sigo y use su alice de la anulación, use también el alice 'sin-sonido' que hace que solo lo que yo provoque no haga ruido. Cuando de repente ella cae al suelo y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, siento como que ella no acepta la noticia de que sea su prima, de que ella no quiere que le explique porque he venido acá, que ella…, no me quiere como tía Yuka dijo que ella me iba a querer… no, no debo sentirme así, no debo llorar… el problema es que ella todavía no me ha tenido confianza porque soy nueva en la academia solo es eso no debo llorar…

Después de ese combate para no llorar que tuve conmigo misma escuche voces llamando a Mikan. Volteé para ver qué pasaba, vi a Nogi-kun y a Imai-san y después me di cuenta ¡Estaba en medio del camino! Y me fui a situarme detrás de un árbol. Suspire, si no salía del camino ellos iban a sentir mi presencia y probablemente sospechar que yo esté allí, pero antes que inclusive estén cerca de mí unos tipos de traje raro y con máscaras que cubrían su cara aparecieron y uno disparo un tranquilizante a Mikan… esto no me parece nada bien… de un momento a otro volteé la mirada para ver que hacían Nogi-kun e Imai-san, al parecer contraatacaban con otros golpes a los que le atacaron… no… **''¡Espera! El tipo que veo que ahora le susurra algo a Mikan no fue el que disparó un tranquilizante a ella! Es ese tipo que se camufla en los arboles!''** grité en mi mente, pero fue muy tarde mi reacción, Nogi-kun e Imai-san ya fueron ya disparados, y ahora son cargados en el hombro de esos tipejos... ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!?

Por última vez miré a Mikan, quien ahora era cargada 'estilo-princesa' pero un poco bruco por ese hombre que al comienzo creí que la había disparado los tres se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar… ¿Qué pasó del que estaba en los arboles?

''Bien hecho chicos! Nuestra misión está casi hecha. Lo único que nos hace falta es borrarles las memorias a estos chicos he implantarles otros'' dijo apuntando a Ruka y a Hotaru

''Que pasa de la chica que tienes tú, comandante N?'' pregunto uno.

''Muy buena pregunta R-21, yo no sé lo que pasará con ella, lo único que sé es que el ESP dijo que la necesitaba urgentemente y que de ahora en adelante, esta chica, no será la misma'' dijo el llamado 'Comandante N'

**''No! Demonios! Justo lo que faltaba! He llegado tarde, tal vez si hubiera llegado unos días antes no hubiera pasado esto… ¡Lo siento mucho tía Yuka y tío Izumi! Lo siento por haber llegado tarde!'' **pensé

''Muy bien!'' Dijo para luego mirar a los arboles ''R-92! Que haces tanto allá en los arboles? Tenemos que irnos!'' dijo N.

''Siento las molestias comandante'' dijo inclinándose para luego mirar fijamente a su comandante ''Pero he estado sintiendo un aura… proveniente de allá'' dijo apuntando hacia el lugar donde estoy, y rápidamente desaparecer del lugar donde estaba.

**''Oh oh! Creo que será mejor que me va…''** pensé retrocediendo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió

''Asique, hubo una niña espiándonos todo el rato ¿eh?'' dijo ese llamado R-92

Yo trague saliva y voltee, vi a unas de las personas que estaba espiando. Luego me fije en mí, **''¿¡como es que no estoy invisible!? ¿¡No será que… el… tenga…. *trague saliva* el alice de la anulación!?''**

''Pues nada mal para una chica como tu! Adivinaste tengo el alice de la anulación… y muchos más'' dijo sonriendo maliciosamente **''Eh! ¿¡Me leyó la mente!?''** ''Y ahora te vendrás con nosotros'' dijo agarrándome da la cintura y posicionándome como lo hicieron con Nogi-kun y Imai-san.

Grité. Dolió la brusquedad de su acción. Tan pronto como me encontró me llevo con ese comandante suyo, se dio la vuelta para que quedara cara a cara con él. Yo trataba de zafarme del agarre del tipo, pero no podía.

''Pues al parecer, tu mocosa nos estabas espiando no?'' dijo por lo que le mire con una cara 'no, – estaba – viendo – como – una – oruga – caminaba ¬¬' por lo que el tipo me respondió mi mirada ''Al parecer con tu mirada me dices que no niegas la acción. Por haber visto esto te mereces…'' dijo cambiando de voz a una más demoniaca ''..uN cAsTiGo!'' dijo y rápidamente puso un pañuelo por mi cara. Aguante la respiración. Mi record fue 2:05 minutos, con persona si se pueden lograr cosas muy raras ._. **(Miki: No se preocupen, Maia en uno de estos capítulos hará un Omake en el cual contará la historia de Mikuru hasta el día de la que tenga que irse a la academia)**. ''¿Por qué no hace efecto?'' dijo ese tal 'comandante' ''R-92! Golpéala muy fuerte en su estómago!'' dijo o más bien gritó al que me sujeto. El tipo sujetándome, obedeció las órdenes y me pegó muy fuerte. Por tal impactoexhalé todo el aire que había guardado, lo que hizo que, cuando respire por aire, introduzca el toxico. La suerte de esto es que esa cosa no me hace tener sueño como a los demás lo hace. La mala suerte es que soy alérgica al químico que tiene, por tal razón, igualmente me hace efecto ._. . Cuando más entraba en sueño, más me adormilaba y cuando casi caí dormida, el comandante N saco el pañuelo y pronunció unas pocas palabras ''Que tengas, sueños terribles'' a lo que sonrió maliciosamente y caí dormida.

**Fin de PDV **

**PDV Normal **

**Al otro lado de la academia, en el hospital…**

Imai Subaru, y su asistente Nagoya Chiaki hacían todo lo posible para salvar a un herido, o mejor dicho, hacer que no esté en coma, y vuelva a estar consiente el paciente **(Miki: O.O Rimo! xD)**. Si, esa persona no era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Hyuuga Natsume, el poseedor del alice de Fuego.

* * *

Nagoya Chiaki

Un chico de cabo marrón (manga, azul en el anime) y ojos azules. Tiene diesiceis años y de grande el quiere ser un médico. Esta en la clase de habilidad especiales y sus alices son: Curación y vida pasada. **(Miki: Creo que todos sabemos sobre el alice de curación, ya que Subaru tiene el alice, pero por si acaso alguien no lo sabe Maia lo explicará aquí :) )** Curación te permite curar las heridas de una persona y vida pasada le permite transformarse en como era su vida pasada **(Miki: Basado en Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne)**. ¿Qué hace el ahí, si es de dieciséis años? Pues como los profesores vieron su potencial para médico, le permitieron que un día el tendría que hacer clase y el otro podría estar de asistente **(Miki: Día intercalado). **Vida pasada: Kaito Simbad

* * *

Mientras seguían tratando que recupere al menos la consciencia dándole remedios y otras cosas, algo en el pecho del poseedor del alice de fuego comienza a brillar. Curiosos y sorprendidos, Subaru y Chiaki se acercan. Subaru mueve un poco el atuendo blanco que Natsume tenía en ese momento. Ahí Subaru y Chiaki encuentran una piedra colgada en un collar, de color anaranjada. Cada segundo lo luz se hacía más y más fuerte, haciendo que la habitación comience a blanquearse. A Subaru se le ocurre una Idea, se acerca a Chiaki y le dice:

''Nagoya-kun, llama a Kusakabe-san. Necesitamos urgentemente el uso de su alice 'Infiltración mental' '' dijo serio. Chiaki accedió y salió corriendo.

* * *

Kusakabe Maron

Una chica de cabellos castaños hasta el hombro, con ojos pardos (amarillos). Tiene quince años, y de grande quiere ser profesora de gimnasia artística. Está en clase de habilidad especial y sus alices son: Infiltración mental y vida pasada. Infiltrasión mental le permite entrar a la mente de uno; ya sea cuando esta soñando (la persona) o en otro momento y vida pasada… **(Miki: Ya lo saben, ¿no?)**. Vida pasada: Kaito Jeanne

* * *

Subaru, pensó un momento si había sido buena idea llamar a Kusakabe Maron, que resultaba ser la novia de este, en vez de otra persona que sabía manejar un poco mejor ese alice… el suspiró, de igual manera necesitaban a alguien urgentemente, la habitación ya era totalmente blanca, no se podía ver nada, solo blanco. Después de más o menos 3 minutos llegan Chiaki y Maron todo agitados y respirando rápidamente

''Imai-san, ¿puedo saber porque tanta prisa para usar mi alice…..? ¿Imai-san?'' pregunto Maron sorprendida, toda la habitación estaba en blanco y no podía ver nada más que blanco. Por instinto busco por alrededor de ella algo **(Miki: o mejor dicho alguien…)** y cuando lo encontró se aferró fuertemente a él. Chiaki,no se sorprendió por como actuó Maron, ya que le era algo normal, se dirigió cuidadosamente a donde el creyó que estaba Subaru. Y por mera suerte acertó.

''Pues, Kusakabe-san, tenemos acá a uno de nuestros pacientes más usuales…'' Subaru fue interrumpido

''No me digas, Hyuuga-kun, ¿verdad?'' dijo ella con un tono aburrido

''Pues si…'' dijo Subaru

''Lo sabía!'' dijo ella

*tos, tos* Subaru tosió para llamar la atención ''Como iba diciendo, uno de nuestros pacientes más usuales, que en este caso es Natsume Hyuuga, está a nuestro lado derecho'' dijo Subaru, mirando a su lado derecho, donde no pudo ver nada más que blanco, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Chiaki y Maron, pero él tampoco los podía ver, solo sabía que ellos estaban ahí porque sus voces provenían de allí.

''Antes que nada, Imai-san, ¿Por qué no podemos ver nada más que blanco aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?'' pregunto ella

''Eso es a lo que iba a decir Imai-san, Maron'' Dijo Chiaki

''Si eso mismo, acertaste Nagoya-kun'' dijo Subaru ''¿Ustedes dos saben quién es la novia de Hyuuga?'' pregunto Subaru

''Mikan Yukihara'' respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

''Bueno pues estos dos intercambiaron sus piedras alice, y lo que ahora mismo está haciendo que se blanquee la habitación es la piedra de Yukihara-san'' dijo Subaru ''Y te llamé, Kusakabe-san porque, cuando una persona que tiene en un collar una piedra alice y está durmiendo, hay veces que, lo que sueña no es algo que uno crea en la mente, sino son hechos que están ocurriendo y si uno lo sueña, es porque cosa malas le están pasando al propietario de la piedra alice. Cuando eso pasa la piedra alice comienza a brillar. Ahora entras tu Kusakabe-san, necesitamos que utilices tu alice para ver qué es lo que pasa. No desaparecerá el brillo a menos que arreglemos la situación'' terminó Subaru

Maron pensó un momento para luego acceder y avisar a Subaru y a Chiaki sobre que ella accedió, ya que ella sabía que ellos no la podían ver.

''Bueno entonces júntense ambos, no quiero que le pase nada a ninguno de ustedes'' dijo Maron por lo que hicieron una ronda y de un momento a otro, ya se encontraban en el sueño de Natsume

**En el sueño de Natsume...**

''¡MIKAN! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!'' se escuchaba que alguien gritaba, y por la voz, se puede saber que es un varón

''Algo me dice que esto es como un cine…'' dijo Maron mientras se le resbalaba un gota

''Al parecer lo le sucede a Yukihara-san aparece como si fuera en una pantalla de cine y Hyuuga lo ve todo, el al parecer no sabe que está en coma…'' dijo Chiaki

''Esta será sin duda una muy dura batalla'' dijo suspirando Subaru

''Si…'' dijeron al unisón Maron y Chiaki y luego suspiraron los tres.

**Fin de PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Mientras caminaba en este lugar oscuro, para ver si encontraba a alguien o algo, se prendió lo que creía una pared negra. Como si estuviera en un cine de los 70' o 80' tenía el número de cuando se cargaba '3… 2… 1… 0…' yo solo me quede ahí parado. Después de días por fin una luz, aunque esta diminuta 'felicidad' termino muy rápido…

Ahí estaba, Mikan llorando desconsoladamente, después de unos minutos veo a Ruka y a Imai corriendo. En ese momento me sorprendí, era la primera vez que ví la cara de Imai preocupada, no con su cara esa sin expresión alguna. Cuando llamaron a Mikan se podía escuchar con su voz, que estaban preocupados, gravemente. De la nada veo como de disparan a Mikan, **''¡NO! Ya quise salvarle la vida con la bala anterior! Ahora esta! ¡DEMONIOS! A no… solo era tranquilizante *suspiro* espera ¡DIABLOS PORQUE SUSPIRO SI QUIEREN SECUESTRAR A MIKAN!'' **cuando Mikan comienza a cerrar sus ojos escucho muy débilmente su voz '**'Natsume…''** ''MIKAN AQUÍ ESTOY'' grité, se muy bien que ella no me escuchará pero también se que estoy solo, esos son suficientes datos para poder hacer lo que quiera, entre ellos gritar. Caí de rodillas al piso, nunca en mi vida me voy a perdonar… aun así, miro hacia la pantalla y gritó con toda mis fuerzas ''MIKAN! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!'' de la nada escucho voces, volteo hacia atrás y veo tres figuras, pero no les puedo ver las caras…

''Algo me dice que esto es como un cine…'' dice una de las figuras, al parecer, es una chica.

''Al parecer lo le sucede a Yukihara-san aparece como si fuera en una pantalla de cine y Hyuuga lo ve todo, el al parecer no sabe que está en coma…'' este sin duda es un chico. ¿Cómo conocen a Mikan? ¡No me digas que ellos la raptaron! Y… ¿Cómo… que estoy en coma…?

''Esta será sin duda una muy dura batalla'' dijo otro suspirando

''Si…'' dijeron los otros dos también suspirando

**''Ya no me aguanto y me paro, no sé cómo me conocen a mi y a Mikan por lo que tendré que saber.'' **Prendí una llama con mi alice y me acerque ''¿Quiénes son ustedes?'' dije separado unos metros de ellos, no bajaré la guardia en ningún momento.

''¿Hyuuga? '' preguntó la chica ''creí que no nos verías!'' dijo al parecer un poco animada

''Si lo hago. Diganme, quienes son!'' les repetí

''Mejor nos presentamos como si no lo conocemos chicos, esa es la forma mas adecuada para saber si nos reconoce'' dijo el más grande para después presentarse ''Imai Subaru'' dijo el mayor

''Nagoya Chiaki'' dijo el chico menor

''Kusakabe Maron'' dijo la chica…. Porque ellos y no Mikan…

''Y bueno, ¿nos reconocen?''

''Es obvio que los reconozca, Imai-san el hermano de Imai. El otro es el asistente y luego la campeona de gimnasia'' dije al natural

''Hey que te pasa con solo llamarme asistente!'' dijo enojado

''Ya, ya, Chiaki… sabes que Hyuuga le encanta poner apodos… ¿no es así Hyuuga?'' me pregunto la chica

''Hn…'' dije para mirar a otro lado, evadiéndola.

**Fin de PDV**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado el capitulo! Hora comentare algunos comentarios:**

**Yanelix:**

Gracias por decirle ''genial'' a la historia! Me enorgullece mucho que te haya gustado Yanelix-sempai! Besos!

**mia007:**

Gracias! Creo que todos van a preferir a Mikan ¿no? pues todos la conocemos más a ella que a Mikuru. Y no te preocupes, Natsume no mirará a Mikuru ni ella a el. La unica excepción es que tendran unos problemas (ya que Mikan y Mikuru son como gemelas -hasta el largor del pelo lo tienen igual- la única diferencia es que Mikuru tiene los ojos azules.) jejeje... Y pues obvio NATSUME SOLO AMA A MIKAN COMO ELLA A EL! Gracias por comentar! besos!

**nekomini:**

Sisisis... todos sabemos que Natsu es de Mikan, Neko-sempai! NInguno se va a interesar por el otro (entre Mikuru y Natsume)! Solo espera! Besos! TQM SEMPAI!

**anilec:**

Que suerte que te haya gustado mucho ce- quiero decil Anilec... ups! se que me pediste el favor que no revele tu nombre... ESQUE CUESTA TANTO YA QUE SOS MI MEJOR AMIGA! Besos! nos vemos en las vacaciones!

**Sukantsu-chan:**

No! por milésima vez, Mikuru no va a amar NUNCA a Natsume! ella a el lo va a ver con un tanto de desconfianza... nada más no te preocupes! y solo una cosa... no me hagas recordar a Luna que ella me causa mareos! Estoy pensando en no agregarla en el fic pero no se que voy a necesitar o querer en este fic en el futuro! Chauchi! Besos!

* * *

**Bueno aqui todo por hoy! nos vemos en otra ocacion! bye bye (chau chau o adios adios... como sea Dx) xD!**


End file.
